


Assassin's Heir

by thecolornine



Series: Slaves of Fate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe Crossover, Betrayal, Despair, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Loss, Love/Hate, No Canon Fates Children, Nohr | Conquest Route, Original Character(s), Same Name/Different Personalities, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolornine/pseuds/thecolornine
Summary: From the moment they met, he entranced her. She wanted to kill him, needed to, not just for her pride but for her peace of mind. Maybe then she could breathe easily, no longer plagued by dreams and nightmares and feelings that confused and angered her. His arrogance, his vulgarity, his sadistic twisted fucked up…charm…They were rivals. Since their meeting she yearned for nothing more than to best him, to show him how much better she could be…it was as if she had something to prove, and to a lowlife criminal no less. He should not have bothered her this way, and yet he did, and he knew it, and all she wanted was to wipe that sinister, smug grin off his bastard face once and for all.Soon. Soon he would see. They all would.





	Assassin's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I have had the urge to post some works dedicated to Fire Emblem Fates, a game I love to hate. Having resisted the urge for three plus years, I think it's time I get these things out of my head before I go completely insane. Each work belongs to the same universe (more or less), and there will be references to other works in each. This one, "Assassin's Heir," is one of the smaller, more manageable pieces. Please read the tags; they'll give you an idea of what to expect.

_Take care of her_.

Natalia's words echoed in her head, as she looked at the babe sleeping soundly in her arms. 

' _Such a small little thing you are,_ ' she thought. Not yet two months old, the child felt thin and delicate, far more so than Parisa had at this age. What did it mean? Had she been receiving enough nutrients? Was she malnourished? Eveline could not stop the string of concerned thoughts flying through her mind. She would never question her friend's abilities as a mother, but...

The child shifted. Eveline watched her lids fluttered open, revealing pale indigo eyes that widened as she realized the face above her was not her mother. Her lip trembled; a cry bubbled up from within, and soon the girl was crying, desperate for a mother who would never return.

' _Natalia..._ '

"Shh, it's all right, my love, don't cry," Eveline cooed. She rocked the baby gently and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, all in hopes of calming the despairing child. "You're okay, dear, everything will be okay. Mommy's here, she's got you, you're okay..."

It was not the truth, not quite. Eveline knew she was not the child's mother, but in the end, she was all this poor thing had. All that mattered was fulfilling her promise to Natalia.

"You're going to be okay, Morgana. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

 

"What are we going to do?"

Eveline refused to meet her husband's gaze, her own too focused on her children. Parisa and Morgana slept, side by side, together in a bassinet. It had not taken long for the latter to return to her slumber, but Parisa's cries soon rose up, rousing Asher from his own sleep. Now he sat opposite her, watching their daughter and this...s _tranger_ together, his wife not wanting to speak lest they disturb the babes. He, on the other hand, recognized the discussion they needed to have.

"We can't just let this happen," he insisted. "Morgana's  _Natalia's_ child. Are we really going to let her abandon a newborn--"

"She didn't abandon her, Asher," Eveline said coolly, still not looking his way. "She had to leave, you know this..."

"That doesn't give her the right to just--"

"Just  _what_?" Eveline whipped around to face him, her usually slow temper quickly rising. "She's my  _friend_ , Asher. She's like a sister to me. She was there for us when Parisa was born, she cared for us both more than we could ever hope to repay...all she wants is to keep her child  _safe._ Would you not do the same for Parisa?"

He lowered his eyes to the floor, cheeks red with shame. "I...you're right. Forgive me."

Her upset fading, she crossed the room to meet him. Eveline took a seat on his lap and pressed her palm gently to his cheek, bringing him to look at her.

"I know you're concerned," she said. "I am, too. But we'll persevere. Things will work out."

"But what if we're found out? We're harboring  _his_ child...if anyone knows..."

"No one knows." His wife's eyes filled with a steely determination. "Natalia made sure of that. She concealed her condition and Morgana's birth from everyone, remarkably well. No one can tie this child to her; she's taken any guilt and fled with it. So long as we play our parts, no one will question Morgana as our daughter."

Asher sighed. The plan was risky, too much so, yet he trusted his wife. Eveline knew Natalia long before he met either of them; the two were near inseparable, his wife the closest thing to family Natalia ever knew. And she had been there for them both--Asher knew, if the situations were somehow swapped, that Natalia would take in Parisa without hesitation, and raise her as her own. The thought of his daughter growing up with another, without knowing of her true heritage or of the parents that loved and cherished her, turned his stomach. He could only imagine her Morgana's mother felt.

Sensing his distress, Eveline smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Now we have twice as many adorable blessings to care for."

Asher smiled in return. They would get through this together. He spared one final glance at the sleeping children, his blonde little Parisa curled up against Morgana, who even at her age had tufts of dark hair faintly visible atop her head. The two were undisturbed, oblivious to the problems of the outside world, and the ones that lurked even within their home.

"Come. We've an early day tomorrow; we'd best get to bed." Eveline took her husband by the hand, and the pair withdrew from the nursery. The morning would bring its own troubles, they knew, yet those were to be dealt with in the morning. For the time being, they found solace in each other's embrace, and in the knowledge that their daughters, blood or not, would be safe...

...for now.

 


End file.
